


Returning Home

by GestaltistCake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: Noa's back in the real world, but the effects of being trapped in cyber space for so long are still apparent. Luckily, Seto and Mokuba are there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hergan416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/gifts).



Years after Seto and Mokuba first met their brother, they had finally developed the technology to bring his mind back into his body. It didn’t take Noa long to learn about new technologies or major events that happened in the world since the year of his accident. Family gave Noa stability and reliability. He worked at KaibaCorp, a job that he was more than qualified for, and he enjoyed living in a mansion with his brothers.

However, social interactions were difficult. While he was aware that people he talked to were human, he sometimes forgot what that meant because he didn’t always feel human himself. When colleagues asked what he was up to or how he was feeling, his answers always revolved around something practical, like how much work he had left that day. Sometimes he really didn't know how he felt, and dissociations weren't uncommon. 

The best place to make positive changes in that regard was through his interactions with his brothers. Seto and Mokuba would always try to get him whatever he needed, if he asked. Yet he still felt like there was a barrier between himself and Seto. 

Noa got along much better with Mokuba because the younger Kaiba was warmer and more compassionate. Mokuba made a conscious effort to make Noa happy. On the other hand, Seto wasn’t as outgoing. Unless Noa asked him to do something, he didn’t know what was expected of him. He certainly wanted to be a good older brother, but it wasn’t in his nature to be as outwardly friendly as Mokuba. Unfortunately, both Seto and Noa got the impression that the other didn’t actually like him very much, even though that wasn’t the case. 

 Luckily, Mokuba was quick to notice and take action.

One evening after the three got home from work, Seto realized his chess board was missing. He was understandably angry because the game had played such an important role in his past. Chess symbolized the ability to gain control when the odds seemed impossible. It was how he freed himself and Mokuba from the orphanage. Seto made it his priority to find the chess board.

When Noa entered the living room, Seto asked with mild suspicion, “Have you seen my chess board?” 

“No,” replied Noa hesitantly. The way Seto was looking at him almost made him feel like he’d done something wrong. “But I can help you look for it.”

“Sure,” Seto agreed, realizing his first instinct to blame Noa was unreasonable. Noa didn't even know how to play chess. “Why don’t you go through the boxes in the attic, and I’ll look through these shelves?” 

They spent a few minutes digging around in their respective locations before Noa came down the stairs holding a small package. 

“What’s this?” he asked curiously, unwrapping it and holding out the contents.

It appeared to be a child’s sketch of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

“How did you get that?!” asked Seto, staring in surprise. 

“It was in the attic. Isn’t the Blue Eyes your favorite card? Did you draw this?” 

“No,” he sighed, knowing he’d have to give Noa the whole explanation. “Mokuba drew that for me, back when we were kids. He knew I wanted the Blue Eyes card more than anything, so he made one for me…” he trailed off uncertainly, not used to being so open with his emotions. 

“Oh I get it. That’s really cool. It must mean a lot to you.” Noa walked over and handed Seto the card, and for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile brightened Seto’s face. 

“Thanks, Noa.” 

They were both equally surprised when Mokuba jumped out from behind a wall where he was hiding, holding the chess board. 

“Mokuba?” Seto addressed him. At the sight of the chess board, he had a feeling he knew where it had been all along. “Did you hide that?”

“Yup,” Mokuba giggled. “Put the Blue Eyes in the attic too.”

“You wanted me to bond with Noa,” he concluded. 

“Yeah, and looks like it worked,” observed Mokuba cheerfully. He was glad his brothers finally knew they were important to each other. 

Seto and Noa both nodded and smiled. Now that Seto knew he could talk about how he felt in front of Noa, it would be easier for that to happen again. Noa also knew more about Seto now, and he could use that to relate. 

Noa finally spoke up, “Since we have the game, can you guys show me how to play?”

Mokuba and Seto spent the next hour teaching Noa the rules and strategies, and as always, he was a quick study. In the following week, Noa asked to just watch his brothers face off against each other so he could learn through observation. When he did decide to play chess himself, he proved to be a formidable opponent for both his brothers. 

Succeedng at chess gave Noa not only confidence, but a way to bond with his brothers. He could make friends at work if they were talking about games. Since he worked at KaibaCorp, everyone was eager to discuss new Duel Monsters cards and strategies. It was a perfect place for him to be.

As time passed, Noa remembered more and more of what it was like to be human. Even Seto, who could be as cold as the confines of cyber space at times, found himself genuinely happy with Noa’s progress. He couldn’t be more proud to have a little brother who had survived so much and still managed to have hope for the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a good gift and all readers enjoyed it too!


End file.
